


The Hardest Lesson

by thedarkestdaisy



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Good Ship Charloe Prompt AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkestdaisy/pseuds/thedarkestdaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If Miles won't help you pick up a guy then what makes you think I will? I love you just as much as he does and I don't want to see you do that sort of thing. Did you ever think you are just one of those people who are suppose to wait for the right person to come along and sweep you off your feet?”</p>
<p>When Charlie's boyfriend dumps her because she can't perform in the bedroom very well she enlists the help of her uncle's best friend to show her the moves. Bass is reluctant to help her either because her idea is insane and she's liable to get herself hurt or due to his growing attraction to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let the awkward times roll

**Author's Note:**

> Un-beta'd.  
> Based off a prompt I came across at thegoodshipcharloe website.

Bass and his best friend are at the bottom of a bottle of whiskey when there is a sudden screech of tires in the driveway outside and headlights hitting the back wall of the front room in which they were currently sitting on the couch in while playing Xbox.

“Are you expecting anyone?” Bass asks while he registers the sounds of footsteps walking up the creaking wooden porch that leads to Miles' house. Miles pauses the game and sets his controller down on the coffee table littered with case files, a half empty pizza box, an empty bottle of whiskey and two cups.

“I thought you were joking when you said you were going to see Duncan tonight.” Miles laughs as he gets up from his spot and moves towards the door to look out the peephole just as someone starts pounding against it

“Miles!” KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

Miles twists the lock and takes the chain off the door to came face to face with his niece Charlie. Bass looks over to the doorway and is about to say a greeting to the girl but stops short when she flings herself into her Uncle. Miles shoots a look to Bass clearly saying he has no idea what is going on.

Bass feels out of place very quickly. This was his weekend off and all he and Miles had planned was to drink, play video games, go fishing, and work on their motorcycles. Maybe pick up a few girls at the bar. Now he finds himself sitting on his best friend's couch in his pajama pants and a white undershirt feeling like he should have more clothing on around Charlie.

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Miles pulls Charlie back to get a good look at her. The sobs he felt as she hugged him tightly were noticeable right off the bat. Obviously something is wrong. She probably got into another fight with her mother.

She looks miserably sad. Fat tears falling down wet tracks left by previous ones earlier this evening. Her hair keeps getting stuck to her wet face and she has to keep sniffling up teary snot into her nose because she's been crying so hard her nose is red and drippy like a leaking faucet. Does she even notice she has her sweatshirt on inside out? Or was she so out of it in her haste to get away from her troubles she didn't even notice it?

Bass' heart goes out to her. He's watched her grow into a somewhat mature young woman but when Charlie is sad she usually keeps to herself, not wanting to drag others into her mess. Whatever it was that brought her to her uncle must have really shaken her up.

“Can I stay here with you tonight?” Her face twists red as another bout of emotion seizes her and more tears start rolling down her cheeks. Miles nods and ushers her inside the living room so he can lock the door behind her.

“Come in and calm yourself down. Tell me what's happened.” Bass can tell from the worried look on Miles' face that he's trying to piece together why she would show up at his place in the middle of the night in a complete wreck. It has to be something bad. They both know Charlie well enough to know the kid will bottle up all her problems and slowly let them fester into certain mental illnesses. It's the Matheson way to do things. 

He leads her to his seat at the couch next to Bass before telling them he'll be right back.

Charlie sits next to him on the couch and folds her body down to her thighs and knees. He takes stock of her inside out sweatshirt, blue flannel pajama pants and scuffed green converses. She must have just slipped them on and stormed out.

As she leans over and swallows her sobs she can feel Bass' fingers rubbing comforting circles on her back. “It's okay Charlotte. Whatever it is, we'll take care of it and move on.”

He's uncertain but for some reason he thinks he hears her scoff. He's about to ask her when Miles suddenly appears from the back hallway with a blanket and another bottle of whiskey. He unscrews the lid from the glass bottle and Charlie looks up almost as if sensing alcohol in her proximity. Every few breaths she shudders with leftover sadness, but it looks like she'll finally be able to talk.

Miles sets the bottle down on the coffee table directly in front of her and goes to sit in an arm chair at the end of the couch. “So, is there a reason why you came or are you here for Boy's Night?” Bass snickers, Miles can't help but be an ass but at least he's trying to lighten the mood. 

Charlie looks down at the bottle in front of her and grabs Bass' cup off the table before pouring herself an unhealthy amount. “I kicked Jason out of the apartment. I told him to get his stuff and be out by tomorrow morning; anything he left behind would be pawned off or burned.”

There is a coldness in her voice that puts Bass on edge. He's met Jason a few times during holidays and birthday parties. There was something off and too pleasing about the guy that made Bass always keep an eye on him. Miles just thought the kid was too full of himself and often told Charlie that he was looking forward to the day something knocked Jason off his high horse. The fight between them this time sounds like the end of the two youngsters and Bass is a little happy at the fact. Charlie is too good for that little Backstreet Boy-looking dick anyways.

“What happened?” Miles urges her. Charlie doesn't know this and she probably won't understand it until she's older but her uncle has always been an excellent mediator. Which is how things have always been between them. Bass would bring the crazy and Miles would bring the level-headedness to their friendship. 

She looks to her left to find her Uncles best friend staring at her and listening to her sad story. What she's about to say is hard enough to let out to her uncle but there is such a huge foundation of trust between the two of them it doesn't faze her to tell him her deepest worries or darkest secrets. Bass on the other hand, well he's just going to have to sit through this awkward conversation about to take place or leave the room.

When she takes a large gulp of the liquor Bass winces as her eyes screw shut in an effort to remain steady as the liquid burns it's way down her throat to end in blossoming warmth in her stomach. He briefly considers if she's going to say something that will make him want to leave the room but he's sure she would tell him to take a hike if it were too embarrassing. The girl has never had any qualms when it comes to arguing with him or telling him what to do.

“I broke up with him because I found out he was seeing this girl at work. They've been texting and meeting up with each other for months now,” Her voice is raw from crying and probably yelling but Bass hears her sadness fade into anger. 

“How did you find out?” Miles looks like he's trying to keep himself from saying anything else about the situation.

Charlie sighs and flips the lid of the pizza box open and pulls out a slice for herself. The second her fingers move to the top of the pizza Bass holds his hand out anticipating that she would start picking off the mushrooms. She gives him a grateful smile as she piles them into his hand. He dumps the handful in his mouth and Charlie takes a big bite from cold pizza.

“I had to use his truck two days ago to help move some new furniture in for mom,” she says around a mouthful of pizza. “There was a box of condoms in the glove compartment.”

Bass looks towards the kitchen entrance in the corner of his eye and wonders if he wants to hear the rest of this story or leave. He feels just as uncomfortable as Miles is starting to look.

“We don't… I mean we haven't... in a while No, in a long time.” Charlie continues unsurely. She looks like she's trying to find a way to tell them the problem without telling them too much. 

Bass is already hooked. He knows what she means. They haven't had sex in a while or maybe they just stopped. His heart goes out to her when her she runs her hands up her cheeks to staunch the flow of more oncoming tears. He hasn't thought of Charlie as a sexual creature before. Although one doesn't typically think those things about the little girl who brought worms into her room to keep as a pet when she was four or the teenybopper who punched a boy in his face after he stole a kiss from her at the skating rink. 

This is exactly why Bass prefers unattached sex. No hurt feelings, no jealousy, no resentment. In the end both parties walk away satisfied. 

“It wouldn't have been so bad if he hadn't-” she cuts herself off and looks at Bass. He's grinning at her and she can spy the easy smile he lays on women to put them at ease.

“You were just talking about sex and condoms. Will the next thing you say be anymore racy than that?” His comment has the desired effect on her. Her shoulders loosen and she laughs to herself. Just behind her he can see Miles curled up in the armchair and holding his forehead in what is sure to be the beginning of a migraine. Somehow the bottle of whiskey has migrated to him and he takes a long pull from it, waiting for Charlie to finish.

“He said I was bad,” she nearly whispers. Her chest bounces up and down and she looks like she's trying to hold back an erupting sob.

“Bad?” He repeats, hoping she'll add some clarity. Charlie nods and looks away to avoid eye contact.

“Like… in bed?” Miles asks slowly. When Charlie nods again she can't hold back the whimper. The awkward silence that follows is deafening.

Miles chances a look to him and Bass shrugs his shoulders, unclear of what to say or do. This is something she should be talking to her girlfriends or Rachel about but he knows that's out of the question. Charlie thinks her uncle is her best friend and would rather talk to a wall than her mother. Miles doesn't know what to think at her admission so he just fills her cup with several fingers of whiskey and sits back in the chair trying to come up with something to say.

“Okay,” Bass leans forward and rests his hands on his pajama covered knees, he'll spare Miles and take the lead on this one. “It's alright. You're still young. I'm not telling you to go out and practice on some random guy but I will say that it gets better the more you try.” As he speaks he looks down at the coffee table, unable to rick a glance at her. This is a delicate conversation and Charlie doesn't need to be faced head on just yet.

“No you don't get it,” she flies off the couch and makes her retreat to the front of the room. Miles hands her the bottle when she starts pacing from one end to the other. As she walks she drinks and wipes her mouth off with the back of her hand. “Even when I do it, it's never good enough.”

Oh god, did she really just bring that up? As she starts to chug the honey colored liquor from the bottle he looks over at Miles who has discreetly found a way to cover his ears while making it look like he's holding his head. Bass can sympathize with him, this is not a conversation anyone wants to have with family member or any other person at all.

When he sets his sights on Charlie she's striped her sweatshirt off and pulled her hair into a loose bun on the top of her head. She continues to drink, probably trying to forget the night. Miles suddenly stands up from the chair and looks down at Charlie with obvious pity and a touch of fear.

“I'm going to bed. We are either going to talk about this tomorrow morning or completely forget it and never mention it again, okay?”

Charlie nods and rolls to her knees to hug her uncle around his waist goodnight before he makes his way out of the room.

“You're well on you're way to forgetting it yourself,” Bass nods to the almost empty bottle of whiskey in her lap and Charlie snorts with drunken laughter.

“Aren't you kind of a whore?” She asks him without heat, just plain curiosity. He blames the alcohol he shared with Miles earlier when the next words come out of his mouth. Liquor has always made him a bit playful. 

“You think I'm a whore or you're asking me if I'm one?” he asks. He doesn't feel ashamed at the label she's put on him. Charlie sets the liquor on the table and lies down on the floor on her back to stare up at the ceiling fan. She puts her arm over her eyes to block out its light.

“Well lets look at the facts,” She begins. She takes a deep breath and his eyes are drawn to her breasts before he gets control of himself and looks at the paused game on the television. “You sleep around. A lot. I know because for some reason you and Miles are always reminding each other of cities and he let it slip that you're not talking about the cities you've been to; you're referring to women in the cities. Like Budapest! Miles was drunk one night and told me all about how you dropped acid for the first and only time and then went to an orgy in someone's basement.”

Bass is stunned speechless. Miles told her about that? 

What the hell do Charlie and Miles usually talk about when they're alone?!

“Not only that but I remember my fifteenth birthday. I'm sure you do too. After the barbeque you snuck away with the neighbor's daughters before I even got to open my presents.” She laughing so hard that she is suddenly turning red and takes even deeper breaths to calm herself down. When she is calm she rolls onto her side and looks up at him. His eyes are on her and they are the loveliest shade of light blue she's ever seen. “Bet you use your phone for booty calls more than anything, huh?”

There is a teasing tone to her voice that women commonly use when they flirt with him. 

“No one does booty calls anymore, Charlotte. It's all text messaging now.” Her smile drops at the wolfish grin he throws at her.

The way she is laying on her side and looking up at him is something wonderful. She has her head resting on her fist and her other hand is curled around the curve of her hip. The pose oozes sex appeal and he has to wonder how she could possibly be bad at it.

For the first time (and without meaning to) he analyzes her as a sexual conquest.

Her arms and legs are toned from nights at the gym and he knows from years of watching her rough house with her brother just how flexible she is. The smallness of her waist makes her hips jut out in angles of flesh that look completely grabable. The tilted line from her shoulder to her neck seems like the even stroke from a paintbrush and he suddenly has every desire to run his fingers along the tendons there to find her heartbeat. Her breasts are small and humble but he can easily picture them bouncing up and down if she were to ever ride him. Charlie's face is so expressive. He's always loved her little button nose and the smirk she seems to wear as a permanent accessory. But beyond that are lips that curl up into dirty little grins and big blue eyes that darken with temper.

He can feel his heart beating rapidly by the time he's finished looking her over and comes to the conclusion that it was probably a bad idea to begin with. How on earth could Jason not do everything in his power to please her? As his thoughts twist into something dirty she calls him out of his reverie.

“Bass?”

He snaps to attention and sighs, “You're right, I'm a bit of a whore.” He runs his hands through his hair as if trying to wipe his brain of the dirty thoughts he just had about his friends' niece. He's practically her uncle himself! Everything has suddenly turned so very wrong in the span of a few hours and now when she turns to sit crossed legged on the other side of the coffee table he has to resist putting the moves on her. It's not hard because he knows how wrong it is. Besides she would never go for an older guy such as himself. There's like a twenty year gap between them that would surely sicken her enough to make her run for the hills. 

God, he feels like such a sicko.

“Tell me what to do,” she burps and then pats her chest. The expectant look she gives him throws him for a loop. What is she talking about?

“Huh?” he picks up his phone and finds two missed calls from Duncan and that it is closing in on two in the morning. He tilts his head, still trying to interpret what she means.

“Teach me how to pick up a guy so I can practice.” His phone drops to his lap and only slightly misses his dick. But he doesn't notice because he's still trying to find a way to tell Charlie that her idea is insane and that normal people don't go around practicing sex on other people. 

But he stops short. 

Because that is sort of what people do. Maybe not him; he knows what he likes and he has his kinks all figured out by now. He starts grasping for a way to tell her she can't do this without telling her she can't.

“Well, for starters, manners would be a good idea. Think you can get a hold of some of those?” He tries to laugh off her request but the look she's giving him right now tells him she is serious in her endeavor. He shakes his head as he tells himself what a terrible idea this is. “I'm not going to do this. Your uncle will bury me alive. Have Miles tell you what to do,” he grabs the blanket Miles brought in earlier for Charlie and pockets his phone. “He can play the game just as well as I can.”

“Miles will NOT help me pick up a guy. It'll be easy if you're telling me what to do! I already have a guy at work in mind!” Charlie is trying her last attempts at convincing him when he throws the blanket from the couch over her and starts making his way to turn off the humming game system and television.

“You work at a nursing, Charlotte. Don't you think they're a little too old and decrepit for you?” He laughs at his joke.

“Adam works in staffing and he's only thirty. It's not like I'm looking to marry the guy. Besides, age is just a number,” she shrugs her shoulders. He turns out the lights in the room basking them in darkness. He can see her form as she rolls up to her feet and makes her way to the couch.

“If Miles won't help you pick up a guy then what makes you think I will? I love you just as much as he does and I don't want to see you do that sort of thing. Did you ever think you are just one of those people who are suppose to wait for the right person to come along and sweep you off your feet?”

She doesn't answer him back and he is left wondering if she actually fell into a drunken sleep or if she didn't know how to respond. Either way, it doesn't matter. She is sure to forget about it or be too embarrassed to bring the topic up with him tomorrow.


	2. Un-nameable feelings and trouble with women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just be yourself, Charlotte. You're good enough just the way you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd because of my weakness to buff men and alcohol.

When Charlie wakes up it's still dark outside. Her head slightly aches and her mouth feels like she just gave a blow job to a cotton ball. Before she even opens her eyes she can feel the puffy bags and swollen eyelids leftover as a result from crying her eyes out last night.

She can hear the hum of the ceiling fan and is grateful for the breeze it creates in the room, for she has woken up drenched in sweat. With help of the streetlight filtering in through Miles' fashionable plastic dusty window shades she maneuvers around the coffee table and locates her sweatshirt on the floor next to her shoes. 

There is a little zipped up pocket that she usually keeps her keys and phone in when she goes running. She probably should have brought her purse inside the house with her last night but she hopes the trick of covering it up with a heavy winter coat keeps it safe in the front seat from thieving eyes. Her phone screen reads four thirty-eight AM and that she has seventeen text messages and three missed calls from Jason and one from her mom. She manages to slide her bra off under her shirt and peel her pajama pants off. The fan immediately relieves her fevered flesh.

Using the lighted screen from her phone she makes a path to the kitchen and comes upon the refrigerator praying that Miles has something other than cans of beer to drink. Her eyes screw shut as when she opens the door and her eyes have to adjust to the blinding light. Well, color her impressed! There are actually edible things in there; and here she thought her uncles sole intake of nutrition was based upon how many minutes it took to microwave his meal. She digs out a block of sharp cheddar cheese and then turns on the dim light underneath one of the cabinets, creating a creepy glow throughout the small kitchen. She pulls out a carton of orange juice and pours her self a glass and then goes about cutting thin slices of cheese. 

The first taste she gets of the orange juice makes her blanch. It's not gone bad, it just tastes like one part orange juice and two parts vodka. 

“I suppose that's the best part of waking up. Who needs coffee when you can get your booze on by brunch?” She laughs to herself. Charlie stills herself as sounds of movement comes from the back hallway and a door swings open. She can see the light from the bathroom flood the hall before the door shuts.

Looks like someone is getting just about as much sleep as she is. The toilet flushes and she can hear the sink run for a few seconds as they wash their hands. Good to know she isn't the only one worried about germs. But then as she cuts another thin slice she can hear shuffling feet on the carpet heading her way. Bass stops the second he turns the corner and gets a good look at the black cotton panties cupping perfect round cheeks peaking out under her red Cubs World Series t-shirt.

“Well if it isn't Drunky Brewster,” He grins at her. The blank look she gives him when she doesn't respond to the reference makes him groan. “God, you are so fucking young it's ridiculous.” Bass crosses his arms over his chest and gestures to her lack of attire with a nod. “Do you usually walk around people's houses half naked?” 

“Pot, meet kettle,” she looks him up and down from his bare feet and pajama pants to his naked upper half. Charlie swears to herself that the older he gets the more buff and toned he becomes. She eyes his nipples on defined pecs peaking out above his arms. How had she not noticed how perfectly symmetrical they were? His pecs start moving up and down and when she looks back up at him, he's laughing at her.  
She pulls out a roll of plastic wrap from a drawer and sets about wrapping the hunk of cheese before placing it back in the refrigerator. He doesn't say anything when she turns around to look at him.

“So,” she begins. “Have you thought about it?” His posture changes and he shifts his weight, a clear sign of discomfort. 

“How about I think on it?” He offers.

“That's pretty much a no,” she narrows her eyes at him and grabs her phone. She turns the light out under the cabinet and walks back to the living room. She doesn't get to the couch before his voice stops her. 

“Just be yourself, Charlotte. You're good enough just the way you are.”

Streetlights make her form glow as she finds her way back to the couch. She must be blind in the dark because he watches her nearly trip over her shoes and bump into the coffee table several times. 

“Well this Charlotte just got cheated on and all she ever did was be herself.” The anger in her voice makes him feel bad as she twists his words and throws them back at him. 

“If you wake you wake up early enough you can tag along with us to get some hangover pancakes,” he changes the subject. She's adamant that he help her lay the moves on someone but he is even more adamant on insisting against it.

He hears a sigh as she settles down into the couch. “Whatever.”

Bass doesn't care that she brushes him off. But when he goes back to the spare room and climbs under the comforter he has to remind himself that she's just a kid. She doesn't know what she's asking of him 

Bass wakes up to the sounds of someone moving around outside the room. The front door opens and closes and he assumes Charlie has left for the morning until sounds come from the bathroom directly across from his. His head hurts and the taste of alcohol sits on his tongue and he suddenly feels the need to brush his teeth. 

He fishes for his phone under the covers and checks the time. It still feels way too early to be up and at it. His screen reads eight fifty-seven and that here are more text messages from Duncan. 

Duncan 4:03  
Wish you were here. I wake up in the middle of the night reaching for you and it pisses me off that you aren't there.

Duncan 4:03  
Now I can't sleep. Guess I'm just going to have to get myself off unless you come over and do it for me.

Duncan 6:37  
I bet you're probably still asleep but I'm getting ready for work and I can't help but think about that time you surprised me on my lunch break and had me on all fours in the bathroom at the bistro downtown. I want to see you sometime soon. We never hang out anymore. Let me know when you can come over. I'll be waiting.

Bass sighs and puts his phone face down on the bed beside his pillow. This is looking to be a problem. He's never had any trouble before with Duncan. She's a bombshell redhead who likes to play into most of his kinks and has a few crazy ones of her own. Either way, most nights with her are satisfyingly fun and wicked. 

Duncan is a case manager for the clinic in town. When he met her at one of the clubs a city over he thought she was one of the frigidly cold corporate types who think they have a head start on everyone else. It's true for the most part but after a few shots and a bit of making out in a dark corner she proved to be not so frigid. The woman who likes to control every single aspect of her life preferred to be stripped of those rights in bed. A textbook submissive if he ever saw one. 

Only now things are getting out of hand. Meet ups that were happening maybe a few times every other week were occurring more often. She was wanting more of his time. Wanting more of him in ways he wasn't able to give her, or anyone for that matter. He's been putting off seeing her for a few days for the fact he can't come up with a way to get her to back off. Duncan is a smart woman; she should've picked up on the hint that he was steering clear of her when he stopped responding to her calls and texts two weeks ago. He has a feeling that this is going to go up in flames where she is concerned. He needs to let her know she isn't special to him without coming off as an ass. 

His phone buzzes again and before he can read it he hears an odd sound coming from out the door and on the other side of the wall the bed is pressed against.

Beyond the spray of water hitting the tub he hears Charlie. She's singing while she's in the shower. It makes him laugh quietly to himself. He bets she doesn't even realize how loud she is.

It dawns on him that in all the years he's known her, he has never heard her sing. He would remember the sound of her voice because she hits every note and adds a few of her own to turn the song into something soulful. 

The song is recognizable right off the bat and he finds himself impressed at her choice as she goes off on another round of singing the chorus of Freda Payne's 70's hit song “Band of Gold”. He's thinking of ways he could make her squirm with embarrassment at being overheard when he catches her falter in the lyrics. 

The words abruptly stop and he hears a sob break out on the other side of the wall. She's still hurting from last night and Bass feels some un-nameable emotion rise that makes himself feel sick to his stomach. There is a squeak and a thump and he knows from experience that she's slid down to the floor of the tub and is sitting there crying out to herself. He can picture her sitting still and hunched over as the water pours off her defeated form.

This is good, she needs to feel this pain and move on from it. But even still, the sound of her sadness makes him want to rip Jason apart and set everything he loves on fire. Charlie is the epitome of what a Good Girl is and Bass doesn't like the idea of Good Girls like her getting their hearts broken. The water shuts off and he picks up on the soft sound of sniffling. She's found a way to calm herself. 

He falls back into sleep at the sound of clothing sliding on and his phone buzzing under his pillow.

When Bass wakes up again his phone flashes with unread messages but he disregards them and goes to his duffel bag to pull out some clean clothes and heads to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Charlie and Miles are sitting at the dining room table with a game of checkers going on. There is a pot of brewed coffee and he makes a beeline for it as the two at the table mutter their hellos and good mornings.

Charlie has changed into a gray t-shirt, fitted jeans and a black leather bomber jacket. He looks down to her feet and smiles when he spots her favored green converses. He hair is up in a loose bun again and Bass has half a mind to tell her to wear it down. 

Miles looks like he does every time Bass sees him. A button up shirt with his army jacket, a pair of jeans and his boots. He has no idea how many times he's told Miles to start dressing better but for some reason the ladies love what ever Miles is putting out. They fall for him like overheated horses on a scorching hot day.

Except for Charlie, who is currently looking at her uncle with a victorious grin. 

The game hasn't ended but Bass can tell who will be the winner. Charlie has captured all but four of his black pieces and Miles only has five of hers. The rest of her red pieces have been kinged and are scattered in offensive positions all around the board. They make a few moves and Bass snickers behind his coffee cup as Miles continues to move back and forth between two places. 

“It's looking like I'll win again, Uncle Miles.” Bass is happy to hear the heartache out of her voice. It has been replaced with something sneaky and competitive. “It's been a few years since you've been able to beat me. Tell me, are you letting me win?”

Miles gives her an insincere smile and whips his head to the left of them to look at Bass.

“Dear Lord, Bass. Put some pants on,” he says with disgust. Bass knows the tactic immediately and grins down at Charlie when her head swerves away from the game and over to him. Miles flips the game board over, scattering black and red pieces all over the table and floor. 

“Seriously?” Charlie looks down at the red pieces on the laminate flooring with disappointment.

“Guess, we'll never know.” Miles puts on another smile. But this one is a smile of a sneak who gets their way.

“Wow, you're a dick,” Bass says to him as he puts his cup in the sink. 

Charlie picks up the pieces and then grabs her phone. She's pulling her uncle out the door going on and on about these pancakes he kept talking about this morning when Bass feels his phone vibrate. On the way to Miles' jeep he stops short and looks at Charlie as she eyes the passenger's front door and then turns to look at him. Miles is already climbing in the driver's seat and Bass rolls his eyes and gestures her to the front seat.

He regrets this decision later. He hates the backseat, he feels like he's missing out on conversation, which is dumb because all they are talking about it is if she wants to go fishing with them this afternoon.

She does.


	3. Keep your eyes on me, got it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You are so much better than a random hook up. You deserve more than a guy who'll give you only a few minutes of pleasure, Charlotte. You deserve someone who is willing to take the time to know you. To learn what you like and figure out what turns you on. Someone who doesn't leave you when the sun comes up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-beta'd. But I'm guessing you already knew that, right?  
> You guys have no idea how much research I did into 50s diners for this chapter. At this point, I feel like I should open my own.  
> When I was little I constantly played the soundtrack for American Graffiti before I even knew it was music from a movie. That's all I've been listening to as I bang this chapter out.  
> It's hard writing about food when the thought of it makes you want to spew chunks across the room to make splatter art on the wall.

When they arrive at the diner Charlie stays in the Jeep as the two men slide out. It looks like what one might call a dive restaurant. The white siding has turned gray due to the fact it sits so close to the highway and can't help but receive tons of exhaust from cars and semis passing by. She can see people in a few booths already eating their breakfast through the large picture windows.

Bass opens the door for her and holds his hand out. “M' lady.” 

“M' Lord,” she sniffs her nose up at him, playing into the elegance of a lady. She takes his arm as he escorts her inside.

Whatever problems were seen on the outside are completely forgotten as the doorbell digs above her and she takes a look around the room. She feels like she just walked in on an episode of Happy Days.

The first thing she notices is the black and white checkered tiles on the floor. It makes her head spin for a moment until she looks up to find the walls are covered with vintage Coke a Cola signs, old pastel colored electric guitars, neon signs advertising root beer floats and shakes, and shiny black music records. 

The seats of the booths look like the backseats of old cars and Charlie desperately wants to run her hands along the smooth looking leather of them. Along the back wall is a marquee with powder pink leather retro-looking barstools. The stools and the counter top is lined with metal banding to give it that early 50s look that makes her feel just uncomfortable enough to think she should be wearing a poodle skirt or a Pink Ladies jacket. She almost doubles over with laughter as a waitress with black and white saddle shoes, dramatic eyeliner and a fashionable neck kerchief gives her the once over as she hands a bill to a man behind a cash register fashioned into a vintage looking gas pump. What really sets her off is the Rock-ola jukebox by the marquee. It has an updated touchscreen and is currently playing a catchy Chuck Berry song that catches her off guard as she finds herself shaking her shoulders and nodding her head to the rhythmic guitar and bombastic piano riffs.

Charlie doesn't realize she's still swaying in the doorway until Bass shoots her an amused look. He pulls her further into the diner and ushers her into a booth and then follows to sit beside her. As she slides in the cold leather of the booth against her thin denim covered thighs makes her shiver. The plastic covering of the table has neon colored squiggles and she traces them with her finger nail until Miles hands her a menu.

“Pretty cool, huh?” Miles asks with a grin. Charlie has to give it to him. How he and Bass found this beautiful little hole in the wall is beyond her. If it were her, she wouldn't step foot inside this place based on the looks of the outside.

“I feel like I should be wearing a polka dot dress, heels, and a pearl necklace while listening to a radio show.” Just as Charlie says this a tall beautiful Latino woman with prominent European features walks out of the swinging kitchen doors wearing exactly what she described. “Or maybe I'm still be in a drunken stupor on the couch.”

Bass laughs at her shock. He was pleasantly surprised like that once as well. Miles drove him here one early morning after a night of debauchery and enough liquor to finally kill his liver. Of course when Miles drove him here it was due to ulterior motives concerning one of the waitresses. He stretches out and spreads his arms along the head of the booth and watches her as she runs her finger down the menu looking for something to order. Charlie is amused by the names of the meals; they are all the title of songs. Bass nudges her side and points down on the laminated menu to something called the “Barbara-Ann” consisting of cinnamon almond french toast and a side of bacon or sausage. He spies the telltale sign of coldness when she shivers and clenches her jaw to cut off teeth chattering.

“Are you cold?” When Charlie looks up she finds him eyeing her with curiosity and concern. She shakes her head no. This happens when she's drunk and hungover. Her glutamine levels are skyrocketing as her body is trying to rebound from the last nights drinking activities. It leaves her with shivers, fatigued, and sometimes cranky. Although she does feel a bit colder sitting next to the large picture window as cool late morning March air seeps through the pane.

Bass is ready to leave her alone and pull out his phone until he hears her teeth chattering again. He takes off his jacket to wrap around her shoulders and scooches further into the booth to drop an arm around and pull her closer to his side. It takes all her physical and mental restraints not to turn into him and crawl into his lap to suck out all his warmth like some kind of starving parasite.

Another bad decision on his part.

The outline of her body against his makes him hard and left wondering what the rest of her body would feel like. His eyes dart to Miles in guilt at such thoughts towards Charlie. Miles is completely oblivious to the tension between his best friend and niece, however. Instead his eyes are locked on the dark skinned woman walking around and taking orders from the patrons in the restaurant. 

Bass grimaces at the injured puppy dog look Miles gives her when she approaches the table with two mugs and a carafe of coffee. Especially when she blatantly ignores him and looks between Bass and Charlie folded into him under his arm. It's obvious she's picking up on certain signals the two are unknowingly giving off by the way she quirks her eyebrow up at Bass. 

“On to the next one already?” She asks giving Charlie a pointed look as she cocks her hips to the side. Bass drops his arm and places it on the table in front of him. “Looks a bit green, don't you think Bass?” She goes on setting the mugs down on the table and pouring out steaming morning gold; one in front of Miles and the other in front of Bass.

“Actually this is Miles' niece, Charlie.” The woman's eyes cut to Miles for the first time since she came into the dining area. He swallows some emotion and his lips turn into a line. Her eyes go a little wide but she covers it up quickly and the bitchy attitude drops immediately. 

“Hi.” Charlie thinks the woman is uncomfortable but she can't tell if it's because she's in her uncle's presence or something else.

“Good morning,” Charlie nods back and smiles up to her. A friendly smile seems to put her at ease because the woman visibly relaxes and smiles back down at her before pulling her order pad out of her apron pocket. She directs her attention to Bass.

“The usual order? One “Bebop-a-Lula” with a side of “Tutti Fruiti”, one “John Wayne” with extra mushrooms and a double stack of the Big Bopper?” He nods and looks to Miles hoping the man will say something to the woman. Nope, Miles is just going to sit there and stew. “What would you like, Charlie. I can recommend some pretty tasty dishes if you'd like.”

“I'd like to try the Barbara-Ann,” Charlie grins. Ordering meals as song titles is odd and it sounds funny. “Oh, and a glass of orange juice please.”

The woman nods and writes the order down on the note pad. As she gathers the menus she looks down pointedly at Bass and Miles, “Happy to see that someone has manners. I'll be back with your juice, honey.”

When she walks off Charlie looks to her uncle as his eyes follow the woman. It's obvious there's something going on between the two of them. Whether it's something good or bad, she doesn't know. She slides out of Bass' jacket and her own, now overheated. When she looks over to ask him what the deal is with her uncle and the woman she finds the two men are having a silent conversation with eyes, facial muscles, and slight jerks of the head. It's a strange thing to watch.

Bass jerks his head in the woman's direction before giving Miles a stern and meaningful glare. Miles' jaw tightens and he curtly shakes his head no. Bass brings his hand up to run through the dark curls of his hair before rolling his eyes and sitting back in the booth, giving up on his friend. He catches her eyeing his coffee and scoots it to her side of the table. She drinks greedily from the standard ceramic mug. It burns her tongue and throat but it still tastes good nonetheless. Charlie has always been too impatient to wait for anything to cool off. 

“So,” she begins after another drink. “Who was that woman you're obviously pining over?”

“Drop it, Charlie. It's way too early to go into it.” Miles looks down into his coffee cup and frowns before adding a ton of sugar and powdery creamer from colored packets into it.

“Her name is Nora Clayton and she's probably The One.” Bass smiles down at Charlie, ignoring Miles attempts to stop him from speaking as he is pelted sugar packets. He catches one and throws it back at Miles hitting him square in the face.

“The One?” Charlie's eyes go to her uncle. He's looking at the kitchen doors, waiting for a glimpse of Nora.

“Yup,” Bass pulls the coffee mug out of her fingers and takes a pull from it now that it's cooled down. “Remember how I told you that your uncle is as good at the game as I am?” Charlie nods. “Well Nora doesn't play games.”

“I'm serious, Bass. Leave it alone.” Miles grunts and then sighs into his coffee cup.

Charlie understands immediately. She's known Bass and her uncle since she could develop memories and one thing she learned as she grew up was how much the two men hated commitment. It wasn't that they didn't stay true to the women they were with. The problem was more that they just didn't stay with the women. Nora isn't a woman looking for a few nights of fun, she wants more. Charlie feels bad for the beautiful woman. She doubts these two bachelors will ever stop chasing tail but there was something in the way her uncle looked at that woman that made her think he was on the verge of folding.

Charlie and Bass pass the coffee mug back and forth sipping at it before Nora comes out with another mug and a glass of orange juice. They wait for their food in silence. Bass pulls out his phone and wallet. He slides Charlie a dollar across the table, scoots out of the booth and tells her to go pick out a few songs from the jukebox. She snatches it off the table and makes a beeline for the back of the diner. He puts his wallet in his pants and pulls out his phone. He sighs; there is a voice-mail from Duncan. He looks up when he hears a snicker come out of Miles.

“Woman troubles?” Miles raises his eyebrows at him. The smile he gives him is insincere.

“Well,” Bass says placing his phone face down and pours himself and Charlie another cup. “You would know all about that wouldn't you?”

Before Miles can shoot him a glare he looks at the Charlie and the jukebox as another song comes on. It has a happy beat and everyone in the diner murmurs with approval. Charlie smiles as she walks back to the booth. Bass stands to move out and let her get back in but she pushes him down by the shoulder until he flops back down on the leather seat and takes his spot in the back of the booth. He rolls his eyes at her when she starts drinking from his cup. Miles narrows his eyes at her, he can tell she's being cute but he doesn't say anything. Everyone and their grandma gets cute with Bass.

“Martha and the Vandella's?” Miles asks her while pointing to one of the refurbished old-looking speakers hanging from the ceiling. “Nice pick, kiddo. What else did you choose?”

“The Crystals, Shorty Long, and Buddy Holly. Did you know they have modern songs too? I thought I'd better stick with the classics though,” she laughs.

Charlie's jaw drops as she catches Nora walking towards them with a large brown tray full of plates. “Oh my gosh. I can already smell the syrup.”When Nora sets the plate and a roll of linen and silverware in front of her she has to sit on her hands to wait until Bass and Miles are served. She is ready to tear into those three pieces of perfect golden brown pieces of french toast.

She looks at what Bass and Miles have, curious to find what their usual orders are. Bass has a giant omelet with cheese, onions, peppers, and diced ham busting out the sides. A large helping of salsa has been poured over the roll of eggs and it looks like it could actually be tasty if not for the copious amount of mushrooms. Yuck. Miles' plate looks like a delicious mess and he's already digging in it with the ferocity of a lion tearing into a gazelle. His plate is littered with a mountain of seasoned waffle fries covered in scrambled eggs, and two types of melted cheese. She watches in disgust as he pours an obscene amount of hot sauce all over the fries. Off to the side is a glass bowl of fruit and he ruins that too by covering it in little white granules of salt. 

Nora comes back out of the kitchen with a stack of what must be ten pancakes absolutely drenched in maple syrup and places it in the middle of the table. She leaves a small glass carafe of warm syrup and tells them to enjoy their brunch.

What the hell is up with these mens' appetites?

She shakes her head and unrolls her fork and knife from the linen napkin. She pours more syrup over the golden triangles and when she takes the first bite she moans with satisfaction. Miles snorts at her and Bass nods in recognition.

“You won't ever forget that bite, will you?” Bass laughs at her.

“I can't even describe to you how perfect it is. I think I might lick my plate.” She licks her lips and takes a big drink of orange juice. Her next song comes on and when the tambourine starts an elderly man from a few booths down pulls a young woman out of her seat and they bop around to the music. Yesterday was awful and she feels entirely grateful to the two men with her for sharing their little secret paradise with her. She sighs and cuts up more pieces of french toast.

“It should be warmer by the time we get to the pond.” Miles says as he looks out the window to the cars driving by on the highway.

“Hopefully you didn't forget the fishing rods this time.” Bass cuts the stacks of pancakes down the middle with his fork. He spears a triangle and reaches over to swipe at some of the syrup and powdered sugar off of Charlie's plate. She watches him when his eyes roll to the back of his head in exaggeration. “Aww! We need to start asking for powdered sugar on these, Miles!”

“Not if you want to add fifty more crunches to your workout routine.”

Bass scoff and gives Miles a look. He's offended.

“Women worship my body, Miles.” Bass points out with pride. Charlie chokes on a piece of bacon and is left hacking while Bass frowns and bangs her on the back with his fist. “I doubt a bit of binge eating is going to do anything to these abs.” He slides his shirt up to pat his stomach and wiggles his brows at Miles.

“One of these days you're going to come across a woman who doesn't care what you look like and will turn you down the second you open your mouth.” Miles warns him. Bass rolls his eyes and waves him off once Charlie has stopped coughing.

“Already have. Didn't take much to change her mind.”

“Wow,” Miles says with mock surprise. “You are so full of yourself it's a wonder you haven't exploded yet."

They finish their meal in silence and Miles laughs at Charlie when she takes her knife to scrape at the leftover powdered sugar and syrup on her plate. Then the bell under the door dings, alerting the staff to another customer and she goes white as a sheet on a laundry detergent commercial. Miles frowns and twists around to look at the entrance to find a hot little blonde in cutoffs with a huge rack pulling Jason into the diner.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Charlie says under her breath. A thousand thoughts fly through her mind. Jason has never mentioned this place before, his tastes don't usually include diners. That is not the girl he's been cheating on her with from work. It's been one fucking day… and he's already found a rebound? He always says he's going running this time on Saturday morning. Just how many people had he been cheating on her with? What a fucking douche. She hopes his food burns.

She can feel tears burning her eyes as she continues looking at him. She has to remind herself to breath evenly before she starts choking. Miles turns to look back at her and sees her face turning red. 

“I'll go find Nora and see if we can get some to-go boxes,” He slides out of the booth and heads to Nora as she walks around the room filling up coffees at the tables. 

Jason is oblivious to the three enraged people occupying the room, too caught up in flirting with this girl who keeps looking up and giggling at him like some love-struck teen. Bass looks down in pity at Charlie. Her face is blotchy red with anger and embarrassment. She starts dabbing at her eyes with the linen napkin before any tears can spill over her eyelids. This really sucks. They were having such a good time.

He and Miles have been in a situation like this before and he rolls his eyes knowing what he has to do to make sure Charlie comes out on top of this unexpected meeting.

“Charlie, stop crying.” He commands.

“O-okay.” She holds her breath for a second and then slowly lets it out then inhales evenly through her red-turning nose. She looks like she's handling it better now. His eyes cut to Miles who is talking to Nora probably about more than just take out boxes judging from the smiles on their faces. Charlie's sniffling through her breaths brings his attention back to her.

“This doesn't mean I'm going along with your idea. Okay?”

She has no idea what he's talking about until she notices the dark look in his eyes. It clicks instantly. Her eyes dart to Miles and she's happy to see he's preoccupied with the waitress.

“What do you want me to do?” Charlie can feel her heart jump out of her chest. Why is Bass doing this?

“First we're going to isolate ourselves. Don't look at him. Don't look at anyone else in the diner- keep your eyes on me. Don't even look down.” Bass drapes his leather jacket over her shoulders again. His scent clouds her senses for a moment. He pulls her chin up until she makes eye contact with him. “Good. Don't look away from my eyes.” She nods her head vigorously. A new song by The Diamonds comes on over the speakers. The rough and gritty sound of the saxophone oozes innuendo and dirty thoughts.

Bass hooks an arm over her legs to grab her ass and pull her closer to him until she has to lift her knees off the leather seat to drape her legs over his. His warmth radiates into her. She's about to look down at the contact points of their bodies until he makes a disproving sound and her eyes shoot up to meet his. They crinkle with mischief before flicking over to Jason and the young woman. “He is looking this way...he's just spotted you. And he doesn't look very happy,” Bass smiles down at her and tucks a stray curl behind her ear.

She can feel her eyes widen. “Now what?”

“Miles just went into the kitchen with Nora so I think we have a few minutes. I say we let him stew with jealously. Whisper something in my ear, make it look like you're telling me something sexy. But for the love of God don't say anything dirty. I'll be hearing it for days.” He smirks down at her and finds a challenge in her eyes. She grabs his shoulder to pull herself up the length of his body and leans up to press her lips against the shell of his ear. He notices she smells like maple syrup and his leather jacket.

“I bet you didn't feel me lick your ear.” Her breathe is hot on his ear and she can feel his shoulders shake his form as he laughs to himself. The way she's pressing into him gives him the perfect idea of how her breasts feel against his chest. She's warm and wrong and wonderful and it makes him feel like a creepy old guy when he can't stop himself from latching on to her waist to pull her closer into him. Jason is being pulled to a booth just across the room and it is pure fate that the booth is parallel to theirs. Bass can see a vein popping out on the young man's forehead as he turns red. 

“Alright alright, enough of that.” He's going to have to adjust his pants before he gets up to leave or start coming up with some seriously painful thoughts on the fly. He pushes her down and notes that she is no longer crying or red-faced. Instead she's smiling up at him waiting for instruction. “Just keep your eyes on me.” 

Charlie fights the feeling to lean back and groan when she feels his fingers dig into the bun of hair on the back of her head to pull it out of the elastic and sweep it aside to her shoulder. She can feel him run the pads of his fingers up and down the length of her neck. She doesn't even notice the arrival of the waitress with black eyeliner as she delivers the bill to the end of the table and quietly leaves them alone. Bass looks down at his hand with concentration as he follow the line he burns into her neck and jaw with his fingers. His eyes shoot to hers the second he finds her rapid pulse. Her pupils are blown out and her lids are heavy with desire. He pulls away and leans back to smile at her. 

“Now you have to find a convincing way to make Jason think he's never existed to you by touching me.” Her legs lift up when he pushes his hips up off the seat to fish his wallet out of the back pocket of his jeans. Charlie startles when her legs brush against his obvious desire. Her gaze goes down to his lap and when she looks back up to his face he is shaking his head 'no' as he pulls the bill out of the black leather folder. “Not there, Charlotte.” He writes the amount of cash received on the line and then leaves a fifteen percent tip.

The small smile on her face and the quick tilt of her head makes him want to push her down into the booth and strip her clothes off. He takes a few bills out of his wallet to place in the folder then almost jumps out of his seat when he can feel her run warm fingers up his abs that he showed off earlier. She runs her hand all the way up his chest and stops when she reaches the indent of his collar bone. Over his shirt, she traces the jut of it with her finger nail and he gets the idea to bow his head down and kiss her knuckles.

“Is he still watching?” The sound of her voice is breathless and he knows he has to get them out of here before Miles comes back out of the kitchen. Surprisingly both Jason and his little secret are watching them. The blonde woman keeps patting him on the chest and Bass can tell she's trying to talk him down from causing a scene.

“Yeah. He's starting to look pissed so we need to get out of here. You're going to run the next act. It's all about confidence. Got it?” He whispers. She gives him a stern nod, no doubt in her mind that she can pull this off without a hitch. Bass reaches under the table next to her thighs to adjust himself and she looks down when she feels her legs being pushed off his. “Hey. Eyes up here.” Her eyes snap back to his and she bites her lip to stop herself from laughing or saying something stupid. “The second we stop talking you become the ring leader. You've got to get us out of this booth, across the diner, and then out the door.”

“You make it sound so hard.” She laughs and then looks down at his lap. His snaps his fingers in her face and she rolls her eyes at him. 

“If you don't think he'll pull a move to get your attention then you are very wrong. What we want is to get past him without noticing he's there. He's either going to stop you by saying or doing something that will have a big enough effect on you to make you turn around and engage him.” She shimmies out of his jacket and then leans up to drape it across his shoulders. He puts is arms through the holes of his jacket then patiently holds her jacket out for her as she slides her arms in, careful not to get food on it. Bass sends a quick text to Miles letting him know to grab the leftovers and meet them outside by the Jeep. 

“Ready?” She asks. He can feel the anxiety roll off of her in waves. He gives her a nod and lets her take the reigns of their game. 

Charlie crawls backwards out of the booth and makes sure every movement is slow and catlike. She crooks a finger at Bass, demanding he exit the booth immediately. The second he's on his feet he sends a prayer up hoping none of the old people eating lunch or younger people finishing up their breakfast can see the semi hard on he's sporting in his jeans. Charlie grabs the seam of his shirt and pulls him close to her form. For a second he thinks she is going to wrap her arms around him but she simply turns on her heel and pulls him with her to start him walking in a faster pace than usual. 

She reaches back for him with her right hand and he grabs it, wondering how they are going to walk like this without falling until she executes a perfect arc with their arms. In seconds, Charlie has his arm over her shoulders and tucks her body into his side as they walk. He laughs when he feels her hand slide into the pocket of his jeans to squeeze his ass cheek.

“Well that went smoothly. Giving him an encore?” He asks while pushing the door open. The bell rings above them as they exit.

“You told me I was the ring leader.” She says innocently.

They walk to the end of the parking lot and pull away from each other. Bass adjusts himself again then leans back against Miles' Jeep and takes a deep breath. He runs his hands along his jaw on his beard as he thinks about what to say next.

The sun is bright and she has a hand over her forehead to shield her eyes. With her hair down and over her shoulder and her fitted jeans and leather jacket she looks like sex on a stick. A very naughty stick. He should feel sick to his stomach or something for what they did back in the diner. He doesn't though. Instead he wants to push her against the Jeep and get himself off inside her. 

“Charlie, why do you need help picking up a guy? You probably made every single pair of pants in that diner go uncomfortably tight. Mine included.” Seriously, he doesn't get it. She could have any man she wanted and she goes to him to teach her how to entice someone to bed? It doesn't make sense.

“It's embarrassing. I don't want to date him-”

“Adam right? That's the name you mentioned last night.”

“I just need to practice on someone.” She looks down, kicking at the gravel of the driveway with her converses, refusing to meet eyes with him anymore.

“Practice sex.” He adds. Charlie nods her head and looks away into the traffic of the highway.

“But then you'll have to see him every day at work. You haven't really thought this through, have you?” He almost laughs at her but stops himself when he notices she's crossed her arms over her chest and has a permanent cringe on her face. He's embarrassing her. Now he does feel bad.

“Fine then. I'll just pick someone at random.” She looks up and when she makes eyes contact her demeanor has changed instantly. She has confidence again. He wonders what she was thinking that brought about the sudden change. What was she telling herself?

“You can't just go picking up guys at random, Charlotte.” He shakes his head, ready to tell her off at this stupid idea.

“Why not? Don't you and Miles go around picking women up at random?”

Shit. She's got him there.

"You are so much better than a random hook up. You deserve more than a guy who'll give you only a few minutes of pleasure, Charlotte. You deserve someone who is willing to take the time to know you. To learn what you like and figure out what turns you on. Someone who doesn't leave you when the sun comes up."

The conversation comes to an immediate pause as they hear the click of locks in Miles' car and then hear gravel crunching under boots as he approaches the vehicle. Charlie and Bass shoot a knowing look to each other as they take in Miles' appearance. In the time he was away he has somehow forgotten to tie his boots, zip up his pants, tame his now wild dark hair, and lose a few buttons in the shirt he's wearing. 

“God, even he's getting some!” Charlie throws her hands into the air and then stomps up to Miles and rips the two styrofoam boxes of leftovers from his hands. She crawls into the back seat of the Jeep with a scowl.

Bass snorts as he makes his way to the passengers side of the Jeep. 

“Hey.” Miles stops him. “Is it noticeable?”

Bass snorts again and nods his head. 

“You might want to look in a mirror sometime today. Or better yet!” He pulls out his phone but before he can cross the distance back to the driver's side Miles is already crawling in his seat and patting his hair down.

 

 

On the way to the lake the two men talk about their fishing stories, entirely ignoring Charlie as she fumes in the backseat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious about the songs I used just ask and you shall receive.  
> I think Bass is getting worn down by Charlie.  
> Are you as excited I am for Duncan's entrance?
> 
> Now that insomnia has worn off I think I'll go sleep for three hours.  
> Have a wonderful day you poetic cocker spaniels of justice!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm expecting this to span at least 3 to 4 chapters.  
> If you like it let me know I'm doing something right!


End file.
